


The First Night

by songkim2020



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: When Jinwoo enlists and Mino enters an empty apartment
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 11





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined text lead to my songkim references

"Mino, do you want to hang out our room first?" Seungyoon asked. Mino paused, considering their leader's offer and touched by his dongsaeng's concern. 

"No, it's okay." the rapper decided, shaking his head. He was deadbeat tired. The journey to and from Chungcheongnam-do had taken them the entire day and concealing his sadness from Jinwoo throughout the trip had really worn him out. He wanted nothing more than to lie down somewhere familiar. Ideally, in the warmth and [comfort](https://twitter.com/legend_jinu/status/1231961089522327553) of Jinwoo's embrace. But today and unfortunately the days after, his empty bed would have to do.

Mino entered the empty apartment and began to walk around, looking for artifacts of Jinwoo's presence. His laundry still hanging on the drying rack. His favorite [yoghurt ](https://twitter.com/genius_mino/status/1191677595630235648)in the fridge. And one of his many Converse sneakers on their living room carpet, its back tattered from constantly being [stepped](https://twitter.com/jekkibby/status/1236168968877912064) on.

Winner had prepared for his departure months in advance. All the members had cleared their schedules to make sure they'd be there to [accompany](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-d0QlRlIY7/) their hyung to camp. They had so many meals together that Yoon had maxed out his credit card. And of course, the band had shot a ton of videos and photos just for their fans for the upcoming months.

Meanwhile, Mino and Jinwoo had done their own preparations. The rapper had secured them matching mobile [phones](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1246415327283433472) and cleared as many nights as possible to be with Jinwoo despite their hectic schedules. He held him so tightly the night before that the smaller man had complained he would die of suffocation before he could enlist.

Yet he still felt so unprepared for the loss. The silence of their apartment. Being unable to hear his hyung's voice or footsteps. Sharing chores and jokes. They had never been apart for this long.

Mino gave a deep sigh and dragged himself towards his room while all three cats trailed behind him. The rapper threw his bag on the floor, too tired to care where it landed. As he was about to collapse on his bed, he paused and saw a very huge package on his mattress. The envelope that came with it contained a flash drive and a short note scribbled by hand that said: Mino-ya, to keep you company for the next 30 days. Love, Jinwoo.

The younger man smiled and quickly tore open the package.

He held the gift in his hands. Staring silently, unsure how to react. He inspected the object from top to bottom, front to back. And then, he laid it on his bed and continued to looked at the life size pillow of his lover. 

It started with a grin, which eventually turned into a snicker until Mino crashed on his bed in fits of laughter, clinging on Jinwoo's absurd gift. The sound of his voice filling the empty apartment. The laughter uncontrollable, lasting for a good while.

Their pets looked on as tears began to pour down their master's face. The rapper feeling and letting out everything at once. Joy. Sorrow. Weariness. It was hard to tell which was which. All he knew was even in his absence, his hyung was there to comfort him in some form or another.

When the tears and laughter had finally died down and the rapper had caught his breath, Mino eventually dozed off, clutching tightly the pillow as he slept.

\--

The next day, he woke up almost at noon. His eyes swollen with an awful headache. With eyes barely open, he rummaged through his bedside table for the flash drive and plugged it in his phone. Inside were exactly 28 voice clips.

He played the first.

His hyung's familiar voice filled the room. Jinwoo reminding him to feed the cats. Recounting favorite moments of their recent tour. His worries. Repeating their promise to see the [aurora ](https://twitter.com/dadayaaah/status/894955438055145472)someday. And briefly and shyly, how much he missed him. Loved him. 

Mino played it again.

And again.

And again. 

And finally, when he had done so perhaps over a dozen times, he finally stood up to feed the cats, just as his lover ordered.

END


End file.
